Power Sharing is Caring
by Engineer of Epicness
Summary: This is a collection of one shots relating to my multi-chapter story, A Power Shared.


**Power Sharing is Caring**

 **This is a collection of one-shots that are a part of or related to my multi-chapter, A Power Shared. You don't need to read it, but it will help to understand some characters and their personalities. These will not be in any particular order, or be published on any schedule.**

 **This first story is about how Kome (Android Apocalypse Gohan) first meets Kid Trunks and Goten.**

 **As always, I don't own DBZ**

Chi-chi led her time-displaced son through Capsule Corp. he looked around with great interest. This place was much larger-and livelier- than the Capsule Corp. that he was used to. This CC was teeming with scientists and engineers, interns and supervisors. The floors were pristine and gleaming; the walls had immaculate white and blue paint. The doors had electronic locks with retinal scanners and fingerprint pads.

His CC was in essence a ghost building, inhabited only by himself, Bulma and Trunks. The floors and walls were cracked and layered with patchy, peeling paint. Heavy metal bars with inch-thick padlocks provided a semblance of safety.

Chi-chi took him to the medical bay in the private section of the building. Bulma was waiting by a table with a large device hovering above it. Bulma made him lay down on the table and turned the device on. A red laser scanned his body, while four screens slid out of the wall.

The first screen shows his skeletal system. His lack of a left arm was glaringly obvious.

The second showed his muscular system, showing how his training had forged his body.

The third displayed his ki pathways, obviously larger in his hand, where most of his attacks were created.

The final had a read out of all of his vital signs, including heart rate, blood pressure and his power level, courtesy of Scouter technology.

Bulma looked over the charts and let AA Gohan get off of the table.

"Well, besides the obvious, you are in near perfect health. You've got a small case of malnutrition, but that's it. Oh, and your body has de-aged to the same as our Gohan's, seventeen years and a couple of months. You still have all of your scars, as not even sensu beans can fix scars over a year old. I suppose you could cover them with that ki-body manipulation thing that Piccolo knows."

AA Gohan nodded. Then he turned towards the passage. It sounded like a herd of rhino and an off key marching band were having a race, including the screaming drum major. He looked at Bulma and his mom, and back at the door. They didn't seem too concerned.

Soon enough, an eight year-old with straight purple hair ran through the room in a green T-shirt, plucking away at a badly tuned guitar.

AA Gohan looked fondly at the by. In his old timeline Trunks had saved him from his suicide mission, simply by giving him a family once more.

Not a minute later, another boy ran through, banging away with a pair of cymbals. He was in a dark orange gi with hair shaped like a palm tree.

You could have knocked AA Gohan over with a feather. That boy looked exactly like...

"Mother...who...is...that?"

Chi-Chi smiled warmly at him, "That, Gohan, is your little brother, Goten. Your father left us later in this timeline, and was able to give us a present before he went."

The boys came running back through the lab, this time followed by the other Gohan.

"Hey you two get back here!"

"Can't catch me G- Gohan?" Trunks stopped suddenly, looking at the two Gohans. Goten ran into his best friend.

"Trunks, why'd you stop? Big Brother! Wait! Two Big Brothers?" It was two much for the youngest demi-saiya-jin. Goten had officially fainted. Trunks decided it was easier to join his best friend than to figure out what was going on. He too dropped to the floor.

Chi-Chi looked at her friend and sons, "Guess we should have explained this to them beforehand."

 **Short I know.**

 **This is set before AA Gohan decides to be called 'Kome'. When I first decided to include another Gohan I had several different meetings in mind for him and Goten. This just seemed to be the most realistic.**

 **Ok next one will most likely be the Grand Kai's Rock 'n Roll birthday party, organised by Gine.**

 **After that I'm thinking Z-fighters vs. Androids final showdown from the Android Apocalypse timeline.**

 **Any suggestions after that will be much appreciated.**


End file.
